Gunning Down Romance
by BlazeorFade
Summary: A Hunters AU. Same timeline as Hunters:M. Its an unspoken rule, Never talk about what happened that night. Drabble Series. Refers to wincestthreesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Gunning Down Romance**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: PWP. Hunters M timeline. Drabble series. One chapter for each and then the direct sequel to the three way fic. Song fic. Gunning Down Romance by Savage Garden. It seemed to fit this stage of the relationship best.**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

Dean was afraid to touch them, either of them. He felt the pull like fire in his veins towards his own. All it would take is one touch and he'd be back in that tangle of limbs and heat. One touch and he could prove to himself whether the taste in his mouth and the phantom touch was as good as he remembered it was or if it was his drug-addled brain that conjured the memory.

He wanted to, so badly. He wanted to sink into Jack, taste Sam in his mouth, heavy and pulsing against his tongue. He wanted her to burn him and feel the sweat-sweet slide of skin against skin. So close. Always so close. He wouldn't let it happen again though. When his hands started to shake with the effort of not brushing his fingers over Sam's bloodied lip, he knew this was how obsession started.

_Love and other moments _

_Are just chemical reactions in your brain  
And feelings of aggression _

_Are the absence of the love drug in your veins  
In your veins_

An unwritten rule. They wouldn't talk about _That Night, _Ever. And if he sometimes dreamt of watching his baby brother going down on their girl while Dean watched, stroking himself to completion, he ignored it. But he would not, could not stop thinking of them as his. If Jack noticed him lingering when near her or Sam hear him moan his name at night, neither spoke of it.

How does a man control himself when everything in him screams to lose it? How does he break a habit if its all that's keeping him sane?

_Love come quickly  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
It's on the brink_

_Love come quickly  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
It's in my skin_

The outsider. Trespasser. Stranger trying to take what was his. He wanted to hurt him. Kill him for daring to touch what was his. What was theirs. He glanced at Sam and saw anger seething just under the surface.

She was theirs. No one but him and Sam could have her, could understand her, or tame her. No one but them knew that she wouldn't be. This was how obsession became addiction that brought men to their knees. And Dean Winchester fell hard, without a backwards glance. What else could he do?

_-tbc…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Gunning Down Romance**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: PWP. Hunters M timeline. Drabble series. One chapter for each and then the direct sequel to the three way fic. Song fic. Gunning Down Romance by Savage Garden. It seemed to fit this stage of the relationship best.**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

Sam could see himself growing paler and thinner every day that passed. He didn't care. His mind became a fog where the only thing that was clear, painfully clear was that he wanted something he couldn't have. He couldn't help but think, every time that Dean pulled away when Sam tried to touch him, that it would have been better to never have them. Then he wouldn't know what he was missing.

Jack was merciful. She let him touch her. She let him sooth her injuries, never more than a passing thing, but he fell on it like a starving person. He almost fucked her up right in the ER when he managed to brush his lips against hers. She made a hasty exit, just as Dean walked in, pointedly ignoring what he'd seen.

_Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
They're morphine  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen  
Rarely seen_

All he had was thrown into the hunt, till he scared himself with the intensity of it all. He lashed out the only way he could. Dean didn't want him. Jack pitied him. Sam took it out on everything that crossed their paths. He sat in the shower after, making the water as hot as it would go. He'd relive the fight of the week, every movement Dean made, animalistic, primal and take his cock in his hand. The way he dodged a hit became the way he kissed Sam with dark possessiveness. When he sliced through their enemies he was pushing inside Sam, growling that they were his and no one else could have them.

_Love I beg you  
Lift me up into that privileged point of view  
The world of two_

Sam stroked hard, painfully, scratching his fingernails down his chest in a vicious parody of Jack scratching at him to get more and closer. One night shouldn't have made him so desperate, want so much. But it did. He didn't even try to muffle himself when he came.

Why should he? His lovers didn't want him. What did he have to be ashamed of?

Once Love was something soft and fragile. Sweet. Now he wasn't sure what it was anymore.

_Love don't leave me  
Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true  
I really do_

_-tbc………_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Gunning Down Romance**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: PWP. Hunters M timeline. Drabble series. One chapter for each and then the direct sequel to the three way fic. Song fic. Gunning Down Romance by Savage Garden. It seemed to fit this stage of the relationship best.**

**Disclaimer: No**

Jack couldn't stand it. She had no sure footing for a situation like this, no map. He refused to let himself be alone be alone with either her or Sam. Attraction and fear warred inside her. Love ended badly for her. It had never been anything but trouble, pain. The bitch of it was, she still believed in the damned emotion. Not for her though. Like so many things Jack fought for, for others, she couldn't see herself being afforded love.

_I'm gunning down romance  
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy_

Laying in her bed alone felt wrong now, staying in a separate room felt like a blatant lie. They were going through the motions, falling apart little by little and none of them had the sense to leave.

Jack bit her lip to keep from moaning when she heard Sam groaning in the shower. Dean swallowed from his seat, his eyes heavy lidded with want, but he just turned the tv up louder. It wasn't loud enough to block out Sam screaming out both their names. She felt like she'd snap from the tension. He shook his head, more to himself than at her and she rose up, slamming her fist into the wall on her way out.

None of them had the strength to leave.

_Love don't leave me_

The sweat rolled down her spine. She teased the head of Dean's cock with her tongue, stroking slowly up and down the shaft. In the mirror behind them, she watched in fascination as Sam's fingers disappeared in and out of Dean's body, while he writhed and begged between. Jack pulled away, standing up to pull him into her and she was jolted awake. Sweat burned her eyes.

_Take these broken wings  
I'm going to take these broken wings_

He was handsome, beautiful even. Dark auburn hair, nearly black in the muted light of the bar, clear green-blue eyes. He smiled when Jack accepted a dance from him and didn't notice the murderous look in Dean's eyes or Sam's fist tightening as his hand trailed down her back, pulling her closer. When he asked her if she wanted to get out of there, she glanced at her men. The instinctive no didn't make it past her lips though.

He wasn't Sam and he wasn't Dean. His lips wouldn't taste like blood and triumph.

This would a test of wills. Her, Sam and Dean against each other, see if they let her leave with this man.

_  
And learn to fly  
And learn to fly away  
And learn to fly away_

_I'm gunning down romance_

_-fin_


End file.
